dtss_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Wondering about my next PC specs
Well, I'm getting a bit impatient about building a new PC, cuz I've been waiting for too long. My family is quite poor, so obviously I cant just beg them to build me a new PC. I'm currently only picking parts that are quite budget-friendly, and the CPU has to be a Skylake one, since it has a low TDP, and I only have 900W power in my house, and using a PC with a power higher than 500W might be impossible due to some additional uses of TV and whatnot. Haswell seems to have a higher TDP, ranging from 80W to 110W or something between those numbers, which means more power consumption. If you're asking, the current PC I use is the Thinkcentre M58e (tower) . It's a mid-tower PC, actually an entry-level (shit, I thought it would be a high-end :P) business PC. It's actually from my dad's office and he, or the office seemed to tweak it. Here are the specs sheet, you geek dude. Name (current) means the current specs this PC uses, and Name (stock) means what it should've been used for the stock, default specs. I don't know the make and model of certain components of this PC, because the lack of information on the internet. Now, for the planned rig... I'm trying to make a budget-friendly build, but it seems like PC specs change drastically each year. This is what I should build this year... More speculations: Xeon E3-1231v3 as the CPU? The Xeon E3-1230v3 reached its end of life when Skylake CPUs were released, probably to force people into using Skylake Xeons instead. However, the Xeon E3-1231v3 is STILL manufactured for some reason (they only dropped support for some Haswell Xeons). I am aware that Xeon processors were intended for server and workstation purposes, however, the Xeon E3 seems to be a decent alternative to the costlier i7 processors (Xeon E3, including this one, are sometimes cheaper than an i7, but still delivers a great performance). It also performs pretty well in gaming too, according to a few tests, since the Xeon E3 usually only has 4 cores and is hyperthreaded, just like most of the regular i7 processors. The reason why people thinks that the Xeon E3 isn't good for gaming is because they've never tried it. Xeons are less known than the Core series, and the packaging only says "Server/Workstation" without mentioning any "Desktop" in it. Also, the only Xeon processors that are bad for gaming are the E5 and E7, since those processors have a lot of cores, and usually low CPU speed (below 3GHz). Most modern games currently can't utilize cores that much yet, so the rest of the cores are rendered useless. Those individual cores have a very low clock speed, and modern games usually use up to 4 cores at best, thus leading to the reason why they can't be used for gaming. The Xeon E5 and E7 were intended ''only ''for servers. Since this is a Haswell CPU, I'll need to pick a different motherboard for this. A regular LGA1150 motherboard with dual-channel RAM slots should be enough for this since this is compatible with desktop motherboards, unlike Skylake Xeons (which requires desktop motherboards that are Xeon E3-compatible). I also need to pick another RAM that is on the DDR3 race, since Haswell Xeon E3 requires DDR3 RAM just like the Haswell Core (2x8GB is decent). The Xeon E3-1231v3 scored 9601 in Passmark and it has a normal clockspeed of 3.4GHz and turbo speed of 3.8GHz. i5 processors can't seem to compete with Xeon E3, since they only manage to hit 7000+ at best, probably due to the i5 not supporting hyperthreading. It is quite similar to the i7-4770, the only major difference being the lower turbo speed. Here are some examples of Xeon E3-1231v3 being used for gaming. Possible final rig